


Splatter a learning curve across my skin

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skateboarding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were too busy decorating it.  Looks good though, really good."  Louis smiles as Zayn's arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him into his body, their skin meshing into one another due to the thick, hot air around them as Louis slots his foot between Zayn's trainer clad ones, grinning as Zayn clenches it between his ankles.  "Matches your tattoo.  Well it used to, until you went all brooding and got rid of the red," Louis smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter a learning curve across my skin

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not healthy to be this intent on creating fictional stories behind tattoos, but if it was healthy it would be boring;)
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you<3
> 
> Check out my other work, if you'd like<3
> 
> Jesus christ this has hit 3,000 hits!! Oh my God, this is so amazing and I cannot thank you guys enough for reading this and leaving kudos and stuff, it means so much! I love you all!! 3,000!!!!!<3

The crunch of gravel under Louis’ feet is comforting, nice to hear, instead of the rumble of an engine and the squealing of the brakes of the van, as he walks across to the concreted area that the tour bus stopped on to allow the boys to buy food and wander aimlessly around the quite literal ghost town. 

“Zee?”  Zayn’s eyes are quick to divert from the skate board in his hands up to Louis’ own, eyes tired yet alive as they connect with the blue of Louis’ irises, an easy smile on his lips as the sun beats down on the pair from above, threatening to melt them.

“Yeah, Lou?”  Zayn’s face is inquisitive as his eyes watch Louis’ approach towards him, propping his board down at his knees as he stretches out his legs, wiggling his feet, from his sitting position on the curb by the bus, back leant against the hot red metal of their moving home.

“Got you a drink,”  Zayn smiles brightly as his eyes flicker over the metallic shine of the can in Louis’ hand, the condensation trickling down his tan arm, cooling it, before he passes the can over to Zayn, popping open his own can in the process and dropping down next to Zayn, propping his head on Zayn’s shoulder.  “What’cha doing?”

Zayn scratches his jaw against Louis’ hair, further matting it against his head as he peeps over Zayn’s shoulders, watching the move of his hands on the skate board, the bird tattoo flexing across his hand as he does so, creating the illusion that it’s trying to fly free from Zayn’s satin skin.

“Trying to fix my board, nearly done, just got to tighten this screw and then I’ll be good to go.”  Zayn slowly lifts the can of soft drink to his lips, parting them around the raised rim of metal and letting the liquid trickle down his throat before swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing near Louis’ temple.  “Thanks for the drink, Lou.”  

Louis’ heart flutters at Zayn’s praise, quickly smiling and ducking down to hide the flush high on his cheeks, eyes diverting from Zayn’s pools of chocolate down to the board once again sitting in Zayn’s palms, his hands working to tighten the necessary screw before he lifts it up and sits it across his lap.  “Should be ready to ride now, knew I should have fixed it before we stopped.” 

“You were too busy decorating it.”  Louis chuckles, gracing his hands over Zayn’s handy work on the board; the thick lines of red and yellow spray paint swirling over the skate board in definite lines, displaying Zayn’s artistic ability in the hot summer sun.  “Looks good though, really good.”  

Zayn’s arm is quick to wrap around his shoulder, tugging him closer to his chest, his lips soft as he kisses at Louis’ temple, smile evident behind the gentle press of his lips.  “Matches your tattoo,” Louis dances his finger tips around the outline of the ZAP! littering Zayn’s forearm delicately, basking in the shivers it makes throttle through Zayn’s body.  “Well it used to, until you went all brooding and got rid of the red.” 

Louis squeals as Zayn bites at his ear lobe, licking over it soothingly, instantly as a sorry.  “I’m not brooding; I’m just deep in thought.”  Zayn’s breath is hot as it peppers over Louis’ skin, Zayn’s lips still dusting over the skin around Louis’ ear.  “I’m a very happy person, I shall have you know; not moody.”  

Louis chuckles under his breath, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Zayn, who pokes at Louis’ sides, making him squeak again.  “I’m happy not moody, because I’ve got you and the boys, and am able to sing to thousands everyday and know that we are making them happy, because of what we do.”  

Louis’ heart melts as he see the faraway look in Zayn’s eyes, the glimmer they hold as he looks out into the distance, no doubt thinking about the nameless faces that make up the joyful crowds, of the fans that made all of this possible.

"Love you.”  Louis’ kisses softly at Zayn’s lips, igniting a smile on his own and his boyfriend’s lips as he runs his lips along Zayn’s, embrace slow and heartfelt, with no destination or need for speed nor end as they kiss in the strong heat of the day.

“Love you too, Lou,” Zayn whispers against Louis’ lips as he pulls away, only to drop another sweet kiss to Louis’ lips, “Now, let’s get you on my board.”  Louis’ eyes shoot open helplessly as he pulls away, mouth wide in protest as his mind runs over the egg shells of Zayn’s words.

“I really hope that was an innuendo.”  Louis chuckles, voice unsure as Zayn watches him with amused eyes, smile widening as he stands, entwining his fingers with Louis’ and placing Louis’ still half full soft drink can on the curb, pulling Louis away from it, to the centre of the concrete.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”  Zayn chuckles at Louis, slowing them to a halt and dropping his skate board to the ground by Louis’ feet; lining it up carefully before looking deep into Louis’ eyes.

“Why would I be joking?”  Louis’ eyes bulge wider, watching the easy smile on Zayn’s lips as Zayn wraps his hands around Louis’ waist, holding him at arm’s length away from himself.  “You don’t have to do it, you know that right?  Just thought you might like to, y’know.”  

Zayn’s eyes turn from mischievous to unsure in seconds and the questioning slant to his posture is enough to make Louis throw caution to the wind, smiling small at Zayn as he slowly nods his head, tipping Zayn’s chin to make him look him in the eye.  
“I’d love to try,” 

Zayn’s body physically relaxes as he studies the sure stance of Louis’ body and the determined look in his eyes, “I cannot guarantee that I will be any good,” Zayn grins at him, rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ hips, “Nor can I assure you that I will be upright for more than a second and that I won’t land on my arse.”

“Well, it is a very nice arse.”  Zayn chuckles, his hands venturing down from Louis’ hips to sit on the curve of his bum, tucking his fingers in the back pockets of Louis’ jeans and just watching Louis adoringly as the sun beats down on him, outlining his eye lashes so that if Louis’ eyes could leave the defined arch of his boyfriend’s lips alone he would be able to count every individual lash framing his lover’s golden eyes.

“It maybe is, but the ground will probably be becoming very well acquainted with it shortly.”

“Maybe, but it will never be as well acquainted with it as I am.”  Louis’ cheeks flush quickly as he ducks his head to nuzzle against Zayn’s chest, hiding his face and biting at the toned muscle there in retaliation before Zayn taps his bum and tugs on Louis’ hand, pulling him over to the board.

“You trust me?”  Louis nods before his brain processes Zayn’s words, but none of that matters as Louis lifts one foot then the other onto Zayn’s skate board, his hands clenched tight around Zayn’s as he wills his heart to stop thrumming against his ribs.  “You okay?”  Louis looks up into Zayn’s eyes, his own eyes wide out of both fear and exhilaration – he’s on a skate board.

“I’m okay.”  Louis mumbles, looking down at his feet, the black of his Vans against the dark black-grey of the board top, his eyes entranced by the fact he is not yet on his arse.

“You wanna move?”

“Yeah.”  And then he’s off.  Zayn’s hand tight around his own as Zayn drags him along, his eyes set on Louis’ own excited ones as he pulls both Louis and the board around the small concrete area, his smile wide and proud as he admires the bright smile that has set up camp on Louis’ lips. 

“Okay?”

“Perfect.”

Zayn’s hand’s around Louis’ own become slowly looser, the grip that Louis once was so desperate to have, slowly slipping away and for some strange reason, that doesn’t bother Louis in the slightest.  

The need he had for Zayn to keep him up, to ensure his safety, gone as he dips one foot down to push against the hard concrete, pushing himself along carefully, his movements cautious yet adventurous as he chooses his own path, makes his own way around the compound whilst Zayn watches him, eyes trained on the jaw splitting smile cracking Louis’ face as he skate boards.  “Zee?”  

Zayn’s eyes meet Louis’ as he edges closer to Zayn, his foot steady in its pushing along the concrete. “Yeah, Lou?”  Then he sees the worry coat Louis’ expression as he comes closer and closer to Zayn.

“I don’t know how to stop.”

Louis is in fits of giggles as he lies atop Zayn, the skate board long forgotten as the pair lay spread eagled across the hot concrete, Louis’ eyes screwed shut as he throws his head back in laughter, head bouncing against Zayn’s chest.  “You okay, Lou?”  

Zayn’s voice is concerned yet masked by Louis’ loud, obnoxious laughter making Zayn laugh along too, holding Louis close to his body, and subconsciously checking for injuries as he strokes his hands over Louis’ frame.

“I’m good, you?”  Louis chokes around his words, cheeks flushed as he continues to giggle against Zayn’s chest, the sound music to Zayn’s ears.

“I’m good, just worried about you.”  Zayn watches the immature grin continue to creep over Louis’ face, his face contorting around his laughter as Liam, Harry and Niall slowly round the bus, confused expressions etched onto their faces as they watch Louis stuff a hand into his mouth to contain his laughter, as Zayn pulls them both up, kicking his skate board along as he pulls Louis over to the curb that they were originally perched upon.

“What’s wrong with, Louis?”  Liam asks as the three of them approach, faces confused as they watch Louis cackle into his hand.

“You broke him, didn’t you, Zayn?”  Harry chuckles as he watches Louis fall into Zayn’s lap, his laughter quietened to broken hiccups as he stares up into the bright blue sky, sun casting dark shadows across his skin.

“Might have done,” Zayn smiles cheekily at Harry before it softens as he looks down upon Louis as he takes his hand in his own; slotting their fingers together and squeezing them, enticed by the involuntary squeeze Zayn’s hand gives back to his own.  “Tried to teach him to skate board.” 

Liam’s eyes go wide, Niall chuckles and Harry all out cackles as they watch Louis; taking in Zayn’s words.  “You taught him to skate board?”  Niall smiles around his can of soft drink, Zayn nods at him slowly, eyes still focused on Louis’ hand in his own, “And he didn’t refuse?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t too keen to start with but he just went with it after that.”  Zayn grins as Louis reaches up to rub at his nose with the back of his hand, pouting when that makes no difference to his situation. “He’s pretty good, just doesn’t know how to stop.”  Niall bursts out laughing at that, his voice loud and heavy in the hot sunlight as he leans into Harry, slinging his arm around his shoulders.

“You didn’t teach him to stop, did you Zayn?”  Liam demands, eyes not quite serious, sort of bubbling with laughter.

“Maybe not.”  That gains laughter from all three of the boys, startling Louis who looks up at Zayn, his eyes soft and childlike as he smile up at him, all wide toothy smile and bright eyes as he sits back up on the curb to watch the other boys, his fingers still entwined with Zayn’s own, before he tugs them both up.

“To the bus, boys?”  Louis announces, picking up both his and Zayn’s drinks cans and pulling him to the bus, the boys following, as if Louis had not just seconds prior been killing himself through his own laughter.

As they all clamber back onto the bus, Louis pulls Zayn over to the sofa, dumping their drinks cans in the bin nearby as they go. “You okay, Zee?”  Zayn nods, smile gracing his lips as he does so, pulling Louis down to sit on his lap on the sofa.

“Yeah, I’m good, are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall.”  Zayn rubs his hands over Louis’ hips, drawing circles across his the satin skin pulled over the bone.

“I’m good, are you and the board okay?”  Louis smiles with his eyes up at Zayn as he keens into the ministration of Zayn’s hands.

“The board!”  Zayn shouts, pushing Louis off of himself carefully before he rushes off of the bus and down onto the concrete, swiping up the board from the curb before jogging back on the tour bus and slotting himself back against Louis.  “Yeah,” Zayn’s eyes scan along the length of the board, flipping it over to look for dents, scratches and marks. “It looks good.”  

Louis smiles as he sits up to kiss at Zayn’s lips, his breath hot against Zayn’s lips as he stares into Zayn’s eyes. “Thank you for teaching me, Zee.” 

“Anytime, babe.”  Zayn grins as Louis slips himself under Zayn’s arm, snuggling against him before Zayn’s brown eyes dance down Louis’ forearm, eyebrows knitting together as his heart wretches from his chest.  “You’re hurt, Lou.”  Louis looks cautiously down at his arm, seeing the cut littering his skin, a single gash across the tan skin, and smiles.

“Learning curve.”  Zayn sighs in frustration at Louis as he reaches out to grab a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

“A learning curve?  You’re hurt, Lou, that’s not really the definition of a learning curve.”  Zayn dabs the tissue along the single line of blood, applying gentle pressure to the gash to try stop it from bleeding further.

“I’ll learn from my mistakes, therefore it’s a learning curve,”  Louis reasons, eyes trained on Zayn’s own as he kisses the top of Zayn’s hand that’s aiding his wound.  “Plus, would be a great story to tell, if it comes up as a scar.”  Zayn shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend, slowly pulling away the tissue as he sees the bleeding his stopped.  “Plus, I could tattoo over it; make it a monument, a reminder of the experience.”

“You want a tattoo to remember falling off a skateboard?”  Louis nods his head excitedly, eyes glittering with excitement, biting at his lip as he drags his hand over the skin, subconsciously planning the ink that he wants to splatter across his skin.  

“You are mental, Lou.”  Zayn drags his hand through Louis’ hair, gentle over the knots as he pries them from Louis’ silky strands.  “Beyond mental, but I love you for it.”  Louis preens under Zayn’s attention, leaning up into his hand, nosing at Zayn’s palm and wrist as he kisses at the skin there, whispering against the ink painting Zayn’s wrist.

“I love you too, Zee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, if so, I'd love to hear from you and if not, I'd still love to hear from you with ways that I can improve my writing:)
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are of course my own:)
> 
> Check out my other writing, if you'd like<3


End file.
